The present disclosure relates to a supporting unit and a substrate-treating apparatus including the same and, more particularly, to a substrate support capable of aligning a target object (i.e., an object to be treated) in a non-contact manner by an electromagnetic force, and a substrate-treating apparatus including the same.
To perform a process on a substrate, the substrate should be located at a regular position on a supporting plate in a substrate-treating apparatus. Typically, an alignment mechanism is provided to position the substrate. However, there are disadvantages in that, as the number of degrees of freedom of movement of the substrate increases, the complexity of an alignment mechanism increases, and the movable range of the substrate may be limited. Thus, accuracy of a determined position of the substrate and rotation of the substrate may be limited.